The utility of various parathyroid localization studies (double isotope, ultrasound, MRI, and CT) continues to be evaluated. A series is in progress on angiographic ablation of mediastinal parathyroid adenomas, as an alternative to sternal-splitting surgery. Risk factors for kidney stone formation are also undergoing further evaluation.